Oscura Realidad
by LittleDreamer-Love
Summary: Nadie dijo que la vida es color rosa... siempre habrá una mancha oscura; ya sea grande o pequeña. Isabella Swan tratara de ponerle fin a su dolorosa vida ... y lo intenta, pero fracasa ... ahora, tendra que buscar quien fue ella en esos momentos difíciles, Edward Cullen le ayudara a buscar su verdad... Y encontraran una Oscura Realidad
1. Chapter 1

**_Pequeñas soñadoras esta es una de mis tantas ideas, espero les guste..._**

**Oscura Realidad**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

**"Este no es un capitulo, es solo un abrebocas a la historia"**

**Disfrútenlo.**

Acostumbrada al dolor, a la indiferencia, a la desigualdad y discriminación, solo por presenciar cosas que no todo el mundo ve, por vivir en una burbuja de soledad y lagrimas. Una vida llena de sufrimiento, llena de muertes y desilusiones, donde te das cuenta que no importa si haces bien o mal; de igual forma vas a sufrir, donde aprendes que después de un tiempo determinado, los sentimiento se queman, quedando en ceniza; una ceniza que fácilmente se la lleva el viento, donde las emociones se olvidan, dejando así, un cuerpo muerto en vida, monótono y gris.

¿Podre olvidar todo lo ocurrido? ¿Podrán sanar tantas heridas, que con el paso del tiempo no han cicatrizado?

Una vida llena de soledad y rabia, me enseño a sobrevivir, a satisfacer mis necesidades, mas no me enseño a vivir.

Y aunque había aprendido a seguir adelante con el dolor, ya no quería seguir viviendo en un mundo donde todo es hipocresía, en un mundo donde la gente es avara, no quería vivir en un mundo sin corazón. Mi vida se había convertido en nada, no tenía sentido, no tenias rumbo ni razón…Solo estaba de "adorno" en este mondo o mejor, estaba haciendo estorbo, le estorbaba a todas aquellas personas que si debían estar aquí, con sus familias, con sus amigos… Yo, solo soy un desperdicio.

… Sonreí. Sabia cual era la solución a esta oscura vida.

Observe a través de la ventana de mi oscuro y detestable apartamento; el olor de este era horrible, realmente asqueroso, olía a comida pudriéndose, además del olor, también tenia pequeños habitantes en mi apartamento, una gran familia de ratones, a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrada; afuera del edificio, llovía a cantaros, un día perfecto para mi último palpitar, un día perfecto para recordar… Jajajaja, Recordar… nadie se acordaría de mi.

Por primera vez en años sonreí; con sarcasmo, pero sonreí. Me gire bruscamente hacia mi armario, buscaría el mejor atuendo que tuviera… Hoy, debía de verme hermosa, hoy sería el ultimo día de dolor y humillación y eso debía de festejarlo.

Entre al baño y me bañe con agua fría. Creí que jamás volvería a sentir tranquilidad, y saber, que dentro de poco tiempo iba a acabar la porquería de vida que tengo, producía eso, tranquilidad. Dentro de poco, tendría una grandiosa cita… con la muerte. Bañe mi cabello con shampoo favorito, depile mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y Salí del baño. Seque mi cuerpo y mi cabello con delicadeza. Me puse la ropa interior más sexy que tengo; lencería, la verdad me veía muy bien con el sujetador negro y mi tanga casi trasparente. Deslice suavemente por mi cuerpo mi vestido azul, el cual queda por encima de mis rodillas y por último, los únicos zapatos de tacón que había en mi guarda ropa.

Me acerque al espejo y arregle mi cabello marón, peine cada onda, hasta que quedara casi perfecto. Aplique un poco de brillo a mis labios y sonreí.

- Es hora de decir adiós.- susurre frente al espejo, mirando mi reflejo.

Por último, me aplique un poco de perfume. Trate de ordinar el tiradero de apartamento que tenia, lo cual, fue misión imposible. Al finalizar, coloque una nota encima de mi cama (aunque sabía que nadie la leería).

"Hoy se acaba todo… solo espero estar mejor a donde vaya. Con Cariño, Bell"

La verdad no le encontraba sentido a dejar esa nota, pero bueno, un poco de drama antes de morir, no me hacía daño.

Tome mis documentos y todo aquello que me identificara como habitante legar de este país y lo queme. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería que alguien supiera quién era; no había cometido ningún crimen ni nada por el estilo, pero no quería que aun estando muerta, quisieran tener compasión de mi, quien me encontrara, solo vería mi cuerpo sin vida y con suerte, me enterrarían.

Me vi por última vez en el espejo, mis pupilas como siempre opacas, tenían un poco de brillo, no sé por qué. Sonreí y me despedí mi reflejo con un "Adiós". Tengo que ser sincera, en este momento sentía como la adrenalina recorría por mis venas, mi corazón palpitaba a mil y mis manos sudaban. Tendría una cita muy importante, me dejaría llevar por aquella oscuridad que arruino mi vida, a pesar de todo lo que había "luchado", la muerte volvería a ganar y con suerte, tendría un poco de compasión por mí, porque tal vez, me reuniría con aquellas personas que arrebato de mi vida, cuando era solo una chiquilla.

Salí del edificio, no había parado de llover, las calles estaban desiertas… llovía fuerte mente, nadie deambulaba por ahí.

De pronto, vi que se acercaba un carro a gran velocidad, que no podría detenerse a tiempo una vez que yo me le haya atravesado. Suspire, supe que esta era mi oportunidad, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me lance al carro. He de admitir que el porrazo que me di en la cabeza, dolió demasiado, pero valía la pena, creo, porque sentí que mi desastrosa vida se iba poco a poco. Vi como 23 años de vida, pasaron como una película en 23 segundos, para luego perderme en la oscuridad.

**_Hola pequeñas soñadoras… espero les haya gustado… gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…_**

**_Dejen Reviews porfa… son importantes para mi_**

**_Cuídense_**

**_"Amar te lleva a soñar, a vivir, a llorar, a reír y a valorar... Siéntelo y vívelo, ahora, para que no te lamentes cuando ya no esté"_**

**_By:LittleDreamer_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola pequeñas soñadoras ! Aquí está el primer capitulo... _**

_**Les agradezco a las chicas que me han enviado sus Reviews y a algunas de mis amigas que ya me han leído ( Angie y Naz ) a las cuales va dedicado este capitulo... Ahora a Leer.**_

**Oscura Realidad**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer.**

** Disfrútenlo.**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Quién Eres?**

Edward POV

Corrí rápidamente ante la escena que observe, era terrorífico, jamás había presenciado un accidente de verdad, bueno era escritor; mi mente soñaba más de lo normal, pero esto se salía de lo normal… Se me oprimió el corazón al ver esa hermosa joven de cabello color chocolate… no había nadie alrededor, el carro que la había estrellado se fue a gran velocidad, dejando a la joven tirada en el suelo. Cuando estuve cerca a ella la observe detenidamente, un escalofrió bajo por mi columna, esto iba más allá de lo ordinario. Ella estaba boca abajo, no podía ver su rostro, su cabello estaba algo despeinado, alrededor de su cabeza había un charco de sangre; por no decir una inmensa laguna, sus ropas estaban sucias, el barro embarraba sus brazos y piernas, había grandes heridas en su cuerpo, la verdad no creí que estuviera viva. Quede petrificado frente a su cuerpo, nadie estaba alrededor, no sabía qué hacer, debía de llamar a la ambulancia, si, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, esto era una mala, pero muy mala película. Escuche un pequeño jadeo, entonces ahí recupere la cordura y tome lo más rápido que puede mi teléfono… Llame rápidamente a una ambulancia y a la policía… quería cubrir su cuerpo de la fría lluvia, pero los paramédicos no me lo permitieron… Uno de los paramédicos dijo que aun estaba viva, pero que tenía múltiples fracturas, heridas y hematomas, que lo más probable es que muriera.

Cuando colocaron su cuerpo en la camilla, mi corazón dejo de palpitar por un segundo, su rostro; a pesar de los rasguños y morados que ya estaban empezando a salir, era delicado y perfecto. Su piel blanca parecía transparente con diferentes "decorados" de colores, que estaban dejando los golpes. La policía llego, me pregunto sobre lo ocurrido, lo único que dije fue: "_el auto iba a gran velocidad, no estoy seguro si la joven se lanzo hacia el o el carro no la vio y la atropello, luego el auto escapo rápidamente, sin importarle su víctima"._

Los paramédicos revisaron si lleva algún documento de identidad, pero no encontraron nada. Yo, estaba sumergido en mi aturdimiento, empecé a crear hipótesis, sobre el porqué de su actuación. ¿Tan poco le importaba su vida?, ¿No pensaba en su familia? ¿Tendría algún problema como para acabar con su vida? ¿Se había lanzado? ¿Había sido un accidente?, no le encontraba respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas planteadas.

Su delgada figura y fragilidad, me causaban algo más que lastima, me causaba desconcierto, pero también rabia y miedo; rabia, porque mucha gente se muere por enfermedades terribles y lo único que ellos quisieran es vivir y compartir con aquellas personas que aman, en cambio ella, se le iba atravesando como si nada a un auto. No la conocía, pero me preocupaba su estado, lo único que se me vino a la mente en el momento en que la vi tirada en el suelo con sangre fue _"ella no, ella no puede morir_", ¿Por qué? No lo sé… creo que mi mente de escritor se estaba perdiendo.

Un paramédico llamo mi atención chasqueando sus dedos frente a mi rostro. Su cara no era nada amable.

- Usted ira con nosotros en la ambulancia?- Pregunto con un tono altanero.

- Si – Respondí automáticamente, sin saber porque… mis pies se movieron rápidamente sobre el pavimento y subí a la ambulancia. Ahí me di cuenta de que estaba empapado y acababa de recordar el motivo de mi caminar por aquellas calles desiertas y frías… Elizabeth… Mi Hija.

Mientras viajábamos a gran velocidad en la ambulancia, los paramédicos le colocaban oxigeno a la chica y medio secaban su cuerpo de la fría lluvia.

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital más cercano, no pude evitar un pequeño gemido de dolor al ver su cuerpo tan pálido y maltratado, pues su vestido no traía mangas y sus piernas quedaban a la vista… no sabía que me ocurría, de un momento a otro tenia la necesidad de protegerla de cualquier peligro o dolor.

Baje de la ambulancia y corrí hacia el Hospital junto a su camilla.

- Señor no puede pasar- dijo una enfermera: con voz desagradable, que obstaculizaba mi paso hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos… Detuve mis pasos y vi como se perdía la camilla al pasar por las puertas blancas. Me senté en una de las sillas que habían en el pasillo a esperar…

Una hora… Dos horas… El tiempo pasaba lento y no había noticias de ella.

Me sentía impotente y confuso, ¿qué hacía yo ahí?, no lo sabía, quería poner en pie e irme a mi hogar; con mi familia, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de la razón. Sentí como una pequeña lagrima descendía por mi mejilla derecha, la seque rápidamente, no había razón para llorar, ella no era nada mío; una desconocida, para sentirme débil, aunque esa lagrima estaba sacando mucho más que la preocupación que sentía por la castaña, mi mente viajaba a través de mi vida, de mis recuerdos, de mis lagrimas y sonrisas… No pude evitar sonreír ante una clara imagen que vino a mente, una pequeña niña de tres años en un parque, su vestido azul y coletas onduladas, yo, a su lado; un niño pequeño con cabello indomable, preguntando su nombre, ella solo me sonreía; una sonrisa tierna y llena de paz, y tomaba mi mano. Era un viejo recuerdo, pero lo recordaba a la perfección…

- Familiares o amigos de la Joven que acabo de llegar?- Pregunto un doctor; su caballo era canoso, ojos azules y sonrisa amable. Dude si contestar o no.

- Yo… - Tartamudee un poco.

- ¿Usted?- Me pregunto

- Sí, yo – Afirme

- Bueno muchacho. La señorita presentaba: dos costillas fracturadas, un cebero golpe en su cráneo, por poco sufre una fractura en el cubito; va a durar unas semanas con cabestrillo y por supuesto, múltiples raspones en su cuerpo…En este momento logramos sacarla de cuidados intensivos, Pero…- hablo el doctor

- Pero…?- Apremie

- Pero está en coma- el aire se salió de mis pulmones al escuchar eso, en coma, no era posible- Joven…Su nombre es?

- Edward… Edward Cullen- Respondí

- Bueno Edward, te recomiendo que la cambies de hospital, a uno privado, aquí no la podremos atender de una manera adecuada- No sabía que decir, ¿acaso me estaba volviendo loco? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con ella? No la conocía, pero no la podía dejar sola, según sabia, no encontraban sus documentos, ¿Quién se haría cargo de ella?.

- Bueno… yo – no tenía idea que decir, tantas palabras que escribía en mis novelas se quedaron atoradas en no sé donde, pero no habían venido conmigo.

Mientras trataba de buscar palabras para decirle algo al doctor, vibro mi celular.

- Discúlpeme un momento, por favor – le dije al anciano, el asintió con su cabezo.

- Alice- respondí al teléfono, era mi pequeña e intensa hermana.

- Edward! Oh por Dios, Edward, ¿por qué no has llegado? ¿Estás bien? Papá acaba de llegar del hospital y…- "Hospital". Bingo! Papa, claro, Carlisle podría ayudarme en esto.

- Alice pásame a papá- no podía perder tiempo, esto era realmente importante.

- Edward ¿Qué ocurre?- _"Ay Dios, que chiquilla mas habladora"_ pensé- ¿Por qué no has llegado a la fiesta de mamá?.

- Alice, es de vida o muerte, por favor pásame a papá, Ahora!- dije, no tenía tanta paciencia.

- Está bien, está bien. Te quiero Edward

- También te quiero- Conteste. A lo lejos, escuche que Alice gritaba "Papá, Edward te necesita urgente", no pude evitar sonreír, mi hermana parecía una niña de cinco años.

- Hijo, Te ocurre algo? – Pregunto mi papá

- Hola papá, mmm se podría decir que si- respondí. Le conté todo lo ocurrido rápidamente y lo que me había dicho el doctor…

- Y quieres que…?- dijo mi padre al terminar de contarle.

- Que me des permiso de trasladarla a tu hospital… Papá, no podría estar tranquilo si le pasa algo a esa chica… yo

- Hijo no te preocupes, en este momento salgo para allá, después me cuentas todo, y todo es todo Edward- rodé los ojos- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Si, lo sé. – Sonreí – Gracias, nos vemos- colgué

Le comente al doctor mis planes y estuvo de acuerdo.

- Si gusta, puede pasar a verla- dijo el amable anciano.

- Gracias- dije, dirigiéndome a la habitación en la que estaba la chica.

Tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire lentamente. Al abrir, vislumbre la cama con un cuerpo delgado y fino. Viaje la mirada por el cuarto, era blanco, pequeño, con un mueble negro; frente a la cama y una silla al lado de esta. Me acerque a la cama, vacilando cada paso que daba. Finalmente llegue a su lado. Un escalofrió paso rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo y se agolpo en mi corazón. Irremediablemente, se deslizaron por mis mejillas varias lágrimas. Su cuerpo, se veía más delgado, este, estaba conectado a una gran variedad de aparatos. Subí lentamente mi mirada hacia su rostro y se me escapo un inaudible quejido. Su delicado rostro estaba demacrado, con grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos e inmensas ojeras, sus delicados labios estaban morados; con una leve cortada en el labio superior, sus pómulos estaban raspados y su pequeña nariz, se veía fría y delicada. Su cabello estaba medio recogido, alrededor de su cabeza, había una venda, que cubría una que otra herida.

Su pecho subía y bajaba sin compas alguno, el movimiento de este, era poco visible, si no fuera por los monitores que emitían sonidos, creería que estaba muerta.

No dude en tomar su mano, estaba fría y daba la impresión de que podía romperse con cualquier movimiento. Me acerque lentamente a su rostro y deposite un pequeño beso en su nariz.

- Vas a estar bien- susurre

Deje su mano suavemente al costado de su cuerpo y Salí de la habitación, no sin antes, darle un último vistazo y cerrar la puerta.

Encontré a mi padre hablando con el doctor, explicándole su situación. Minutos después mi papa se dirigió a mí.

- Edward

- Papá, no puedo dejarla, no puedo- dije abrazándolo. Este dolor tan extraño me calaba el cuerpo y el corazón.

- No lo harás, hijo. Nosotros vamos a ayudarla, hasta que encontremos un familiar- dijo, brindándome un poco de paz.

Ya eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana… le habíamos avisado a mi familia lo ocurrido y ellos estaban de acuerdo con nuestra decisión. No había dormido y mi padre me acompañaba, por si le ocurría algo a la chica.

Faltando veinte minutos para las cuatro, el doctor nos llamo.

- Ha despertado- dijo

Salí corriendo a su encuentro… Entre vacilante a la habitación, pero me quede estático al ver sus ojos marrones, no tenían brillo, eran tristes y apagados.

- ¿Quién eres? – Me pregunto en un susurro casi audible.

- Edward- dije acercándome lentamente, ella hizo una mueca - ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte.

- Yo…Yo… No lo sé- dijo, rompiendo a llorar.

Mi papá que había escucha la casi inexistente conversación, se quedo sin reparación al igual que yo… Si ella no sabía su nombre, ¿Quién lo sabría? ¿Quién era ella?

**Hola pequeñas soñadoras… ¿Les gusto?... espero que si…**

**Dejen sus Reviews… son muy importantes para mi**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… Cuídense**

_**"Amar te lleva a soñar, a vivir, a llorar, a reír y a valorar... Siéntelo y vívelo, ahora, para que no te lamentes cuando ya no esté"**_

_**By:LittleDreamer**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola mis niñas hermosas...! Disculpen por mi demora..._**

**_Espero les guste... lo escribí de corazón para ustedes_**

**_Besos Corazones_**

**_Disfrútenlo_**

**_OSCURA REALIDAD_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: ¿Quién Soy?_**

Me encontraba envuelta en una oscuridad; fría y asfixiante.

Mis extremidades no respondían ante las órdenes de mi cerebro, temblaba ligeramente y sentía como una delgada capa de hielo se convertía en una segunda piel… Podía escuchar a lo lejos el oleaje de mar;¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué escuchaba el mar?, y diferentes pasos que iban y venían, de aquí a allá, pero no veía nada.

Tenía miedo, demasiado, no quería estar sola, quería ver lo que me rodeaba, quería ver en donde estaba… mi cuerpo estaba débil y congelado, mis dientes castañeaban audiblemente y podía sentir como caían lentamente las gotas de lluvia sobre mi cuerpo… mi piel no se adaptaba al frio y estaba segura que iba a morir de hipotermia.

Quería gritar, llorar, exclamar ayuda, pero mis labios no se despegaban, solo provocaba inaudibles gemidos, que eran acallados por el estruendoso oleaje.

Trataba de recordar el porqué estaba aquí, pero solo recordaba la oscuridad y el frio, nada más, aunque creía haber "visto" un ligero destello verde, pero podía ser una alucinación.

Mis sentidos disponibles estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento o cambio que se presentase, los receptores de mi piel percibían claramente la temperatura, pero de ningún motivo lograban adaptarse a ella.

De pronto, escuche voces, no entendía que decían y tampoco reconocí quien era, pero me tranquilizaba, no estaba sola, bueno, eso creo. Mi sentido del oído percibía cualquier sonido, cada gota, cada soplo de la brisa, cada latido de mi corazón, cada respirar, hasta que algo me dejo casi sorda… un grito, sí, eso era, un grito…

"_Lucha nena, lucha_" gritaba una mujer

_"No dejes que te gane, tu eres la dueña del juego"_

¿Quién era? ¿Me estaba hablando a mí?

Sus palabras, hicieron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, no de frio y mucho menos de calor… era como una fuerza que inundaba cada célula, cada parte de mi ser, era como un choque de electricidad… Sentí como la punta de los dedos de ms pies empezaban a despertar, cada hubo tenia vida propia, porque se movían de forma descontrolada, esa corriente iba subiendo lentamente por mis piernas, por mi tronco; donde sentí unas suaves ligeras cosquillas con las que habría reído si tuviera dominio de mi voz, subió por cada de los dedos de mis manos, palmas, muñecas, ante brazos y brazos, pecho, hombros, omoplatos, clavícula, garganta, cuello, boca, lengua, nariz, oídos, ojos, parpados, cerebro…

¡BUM!

Las neuronas empezaron a mandar acciones cada parte una de mis extremidades, mi corazón empezó a latir de una forma acompasada, como si lo dirigiese un director de sinfónica con su batuta extendida, a la cual también le seguían mis pulmones, mis órganos, tejidos y células.

Las acciones enviados por mi cerebro, viajaban a la velocidad de la luz y recorrían cada vena y sistema de conexión que hubiera en mi cuerpo, hasta que este respondió.

Mis ojos se abrieron de tope, pero tuve que cerrarlos al segundo siguiente, ya que la luz me fulmino. Los fui abriendo lentamente para poder adaptarme a la luz, al principio, vi borroso; era como si todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, estuviera pixelado, pero poco a poco, mi vista se fue regulando, hasta que vi bien…lo primero que observe fueron las luces que estaban en el techo, eran blancas e iluminaban muy bien. Gire lentamente la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, y vi una mesita de noche, una ventana; con cortinas azul cielo y una silla, vi hacia el frente y había un televisor, pequeño, viejo y feo, un mueble pequeño; que a simple vista se veía incomodo, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y vi un montón de aparatos que titilaban y producían gran cantidad de sonidos. Las paredes del cuarto eran blancas; al igual que la puerta, con una cenefa de ositos, agujas y medicinas, "_Que decoración tan absurda" _pensé.

Olía a Farmacia, a Limpio y un ligero olor a viejo, esa mezcla de olores hizo que me diera nauseas.

Era claro que estaba en un Hospital, el porque, no lo sabia pero me sentía "Bien" por decirlo así.

Sentí un punzante dolor en mi cabeza al querer levantar la mano derecha me arrepentí de inmediato, del movimiento, ya que la tenia vendada y en un cabestrillo como pegado a mi pecho. Levante la mano izquierda y me toque la cabeza, tenía una venda que la cubría y que recogía mi cabello…Trate de sentarme; ya que la dura cama resultaba incomoda, pero no lo logre porque al intentarlo sentí un dolor en mis costillas lo cual hizo que volviera a acostarme .

¿Tan mal estaba que ni siquiera me Podía Sentar? ¿Qué me Había Ocurrido?. Trate de recordar una y mil veces pero me era imposible, sentí un gran desasosiego en mi pecho y empezaba a desesperarme… Mi corazón empezó a latir de forma errática y las maquinas conectadas a mi cuerpo parecían locas… entonces la puerta se abrió.

Entro una mujer pequeña con cabello negro y ojos azules, tez blanca y sonrisa amable

- Oh! Has Despertado- susurro ella, viéndome como si fuera un milagro –Se encuentra bien señorita- Dijo la mujer acercándose a los monitores para ver los datos registrados.

- Si - titubee al contestarle, era la primera vez que hablaba y volvía a escuchar mi voz-

- Llamare al doctor… Tranquilízate, no te muevas – Me Regalo una sonrisa cálida, la cual respondí con una y salió de la habitación.

Ahora estaba confundida ya me estaba empezando a preocupar; No recordaba bien lo que me había ocurrido… Eso estaba raro.

Intente abrazar mi cuerpo; en una forma de auto consolación pero no funciono. Sentí un ligero frio y temblé, ahí me di cuenta de que tenia una bata a Horrorosa; casi transparente, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Sin darme cuenta, se resbalo una gruesa lagrima por mi mejilla, tenia miedo, estar aquí, en este hospital, no estaba bien. Me sentía confundida y desubicada… me faltaba algo, sentía que el pecho se me partiría en dos, había un hueco profundo y sangrando, ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma lo sabia.

La Puerta se Abrió Lentamente; como si la persona que la estuviera abriendo, tuviera miedo de encontrar lo que estuviera adentro. Poco a poco vislumbre una sombra varonil, y el dueño de esa sombra un hermoso ángel, con cabello despeinado y broncíneo, tez blanca, ojos verdes; bajo esos unas raras sombras doradas, labios perfectos y rosados y ni hablar del cuerpo.

Me encontré con sus ojos, los cuales tenían miles de preguntas se veía cauteloso y podría decir que tenía miedo; ya que se quedo quieto en la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Quién Eres? – susurre precavida, mi voz salió pastosa y con matices de miedo, dolor y desconcierto.

-Edward – hable en un tono neutro, pero a pesar de eso, se escucho como si fuera el canto de los ángeles, - ¿Cómo te Llamas? – volvió a hablar… "_Oh Claro, el también debe de saber mi nombre_", Pensé. Entonces apareció una nube oscura en mi cerebro y por más que intentaba recordar algo tan superficial y normal como mi nombre, me daba cuenta de que no lo sabía, que mi mente estaba en blanco, que era como Tabula Raza; Una hoja en blanco, en la cual iba a "anotar" todas y cada una de mis experiencias. Ahí, me di cuenta que no sabía nada de mí, de que estaba perdida.

-Yo, yoo… No lo sé – No Pude contenerme mis lagrimas salieron a borbotones de mis ojos mis mejillas no solo estaban manchadas de agua salada, sino también de angustia, dolor, desconcierto, miedo, terror, y soledad. Ahora ¿Qué Iba a hacer? ¿A dónde iba a ir?

Edward se quedo estático en su sitio ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué venia a mi cuarto? ¿Lo Conocía?. Sus ojos verdes se veían tristes y preocupados ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí?

La Enfermera que anteriormente me había atendido, entro con un señor, canoso y con bata, supongo que es el Doctor.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el doctor - ¿Se siente bien señorita?

Iba a contestar, pero de mi boca salió un sonido lastimero y quejumbroso. Me abrece con las pocas fuerzas que tenia; aunque el movimiento dolió, no me importo, pero mis brazos fueron reemplazados por unos mas cálidos, al levantar la vista; me encontré con el rostro de Edward. Quise separarme, pero él me apretó un poco más, dándome a entender que no me soltaria.

- Tranquila… tranquila - susurro – no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo.

Y aunque no lo conocía; no tenía la mas mínima idea de quién era, me sentí bien, un poco más tranquila y segura.

El doctor, la enfermera y un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se quedaron viendo la escena, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

- Yo… - dije, pero no pude seguir hablado, las lagrimas cortaron mi voz, hipaba cada cinco segundos y Edward no aflojaba su brazo,

- Ella – hablo Edward – no recuerda su nombre… ¿Que ocurre Doctor?

- Bueno, de eso quería hablarles – coloque toda la atención posible a lo que el doctor iba a empezar a decir – cuando la joven llego después del accidente - ¿_Accidente_?, pensé.

- ¿Qué accidente? – pregunte - ¿Qué hago aquí? – los mire a todos con terror. Edward me soltó y se sentó a mi lado.

- Señorita, tendrá que tranquilizarse o de lo contrario la tendremos que sedar.

- Pero,… respóndanme- susurre.

- Mira - Edward tomo mi mano – te voy a contar lo que ocurrió, ¿vale? – asentí – pero, primero dejemos que el doctor hable, ¿está bien?.

- Si – logre articular.

- Como les venía diciendo, después del accidente, mientras la señorita se encontraba en coma- _¡¿En coma?! ¿Esto es un sueño?..._ mi corazón empezó a bombear frenéticamente, haciendo que los pitidos de los aparatos se dispararan y sonaran estrepitosamente _¿Qué es esto?_

- Señorita, tranquilícese por favor – decía la enfermera – Respire – _Oh Dios…!_

Después de unos minutos logre estabilizarme. Los ojos ansiosos de Edward me miraban, esperando algo de mi parte.

- ¿Ya? – pregunta el, yo simplemente asiento.

- Cuando realizamos el chequeo e hicimos varias tomas de rayos X a su cráneo y demás, nos dimos cuenta de que la paciente podría presentar lagunas mentales a corto o a largo plazo…

- ¿Qué… quiere… decir? – pregunte titubeante, sin saber muy bien si quería saber la respuesta.

- Que podría tener perdida de la memoria por un tiempo indeterminado, ya sea corto o largo.

- Oh - _¿Es broma?¿qué va a ser de mi? _Las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos sin permiso, la confusión era inmensa, pero el miedo opacaba a los otros sentimientos y emociones.

Un sin número de preguntas surgían en mi mente _¿Tengo familia? ¿Dónde está? ¿Estoy Casada? ¿Con quién? ¿Tengo hijos? ¿Mi nombre? ¿Cómo es mi rostro? ¿Soy bonita?_

La habitación se quedo en silencio permitiéndome procesar todo… "No puedes limitarte a llorar, nena" escuche otra vez la voz de esa mujer. " Se que estas confundida, pero debes de seguir adelante, como siempre lo has hecho" ¿Cómo siempre lo hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?... ¡Maldita sea! No lo recuerdo.

- Mira – una voz interrumpió el caos de mi cabeza. Mire al dueño de esa voz. Era el hombre rubio. – Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, soy doctor, me enfoco en la neurología. Te voy a ayudar, no te preocupes.

- Pero, no tengo con que pagarle – respondí, limpiando mis mejillas de el agua salada.

- Eso no importa, mi ayuda es voluntaria… Dentro de unas horas te voy a trasladar a mi hospital – el Doctor Cullen me mira con ojos honestos y me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, la cual trato de responder; pero creo que pareció más una mueca que una.

- Gracias – digo de todo corazón.

- No hay de qué. Ahora, trata de descansar- asiento - ¿Edward?

- En un momento salgo, papá – y todos abandonaron la habitación. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No lo sé – respondí sinceramente, con mi labio inferior temblando.

- Hey no llores, ya verás que todo se solucionara – hablo, deslizando un tibio y largo dedo por mi mejilla, enjuagando la lagrima que acababa de salir de mi ojo… ese pequeño toque me reconforto y me di cuenta de que aunque ahora mi cielo, mi vida y mi corazón estaban oscuros, había una pequeña, pero firme y brillante luz a mi lado.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunte con gran interés. Edward sonrió, _wow, que linda sonrisa._

- Bueno, ya sabes, mi nombre es Edward Cullen… tengo 25 años y soy un orgulloso escritor – respondió divertido.

- ¿Me dirás lo que ocurrió? – pregunte con algo de miedo en mi voz, sin saber que esperar.

- Si – frunció su entrecejo – Estaba caminando por una calle desierta, aquí en Seattle – _Oh, vivo en Seattle _– caminaba bajo la lluvia – los ojos de Edward perdieron el enfoque, como si estuviera recordando – estaba haciendo mucho frio, y no había nadie deambulando, venia pensando en… - sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, y en un acto reflejo, coloco una de mis manos sana encima de la suya, el vuelve a la realidad y me sonríe; aunque su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos – …pensando en cosas. De pronto volteo a ver y te veo, corriendo hacia un auto; te veías decidida, y hasta podría decir que feliz, no paraste, seguiste y el choco contar ti… vi todo en cámara lenta, el auto te levanto y saliste a volar… unos segundos después, estabas en el suelo, sangrando e inconsciente y sin una solo pista del auto, este había desaparecido, dejándote bajo la lluvia, mojada… con sangre… corrí hasta dónde estabas y llame una ambulancia… no tenias papeles, no tenias nada para poder contactar a un familiar tuyo, así que me quede, no podía dejarte sola, solo, no puedo- susurro las dos últimas palabras con desesperación, miedo y tristeza.

Sus palabras quedaron frotando en el aire y se escuchaba un pequeño eso de ellas "no puedo" " no puedo" " no… puedo".

* * *

**_Oh amores de mi vida… siento tanto haberme demorado tanto tiempo… pero he pasado por muchas cosas estos últimos cinco meses y casi no he tenido cabeza para esto…_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado… lo escribí con todo mi corazón para ustedes._**

**_Me harían feliz si dejaran sus Reviews…._**

**_Les mando un montón de besos y gracias por leerme_**

**_Nos leemos pronto_**

**_Con cariño, LittleDreamer_**

**_"Imaginar la visa sin amor, es como querer respirar sin aire"_**


End file.
